Hard As A Broom
by DarkEagle69
Summary: Harry and Katie get hot and dirty, and no I am not talking about Quidditch practice. Enjoy this quick story that takes place in the changing rooms when everyone else has conveniently left the duo alone. Quick ONESHOT hope you enjoy.


DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of JK Rowling's books and I am not making profit from any of the stories I write. All these ideas belong to JK Rowling and will be treated as such. The only purpose of this novella is to provide some harmless entertainment to those interested in some lemony stories which are M rated so adults only.

AN: I have wanted to get Harry with one of the quidditch girls for a long time but never really had the time to write it. Now that I have a couple of hours free I am going to ensure that Harry and Katie get the hot and dirty and I am not talking about their quidditch training.

DARKEAGLE69

Harry ducked as yet another bludger came hurtling towards him. This was fast becoming a tiring exercise but he couldn't back out of it when it was his idea. After waking up from being whacked in the head by a bludger sent by his favourite keeper in the world, Cormac McLaggen, Harry decided that everyone on the team needed practice dodging bludgers. His current predicament aside he thought this training session was going rather well.

After a few ducks and rolls, Harry called and end to his own torture and let the other players practice. He watched them bob and weave through the barrage of bludgers that flew at them none looking more graceful than Katie Bell. He was glad that she was back from St Mungos he really never thought that her absence would be the cause of such a massive hole in his team.

In all honesty he thought that she was spectacular on and off a broom. Even now staring at her he was mesmerised, sure her flying was elegant, but the slight glow of her skin under the sheen of sweat was angelic. Her hair was wild and fierce perfectly matching her play but Harry knew that deep down she would never hurt a fly.

Harry was drawn away from his fantasy when a he heard a short exclamation of pain from Jimmy Peakes who had just been hit on the shoulder by an erratic bludger. Harry blew his whistle to stop practice as he flew over to investigate.

"Hey, are you ok?" Harry asked his teammate as he landed next to him on the pitch.

"Yeah, not too bad but I think my shoulder popped out of the socket," Jimmy said wincing as Harry tried to lift up his robe to have a look.

"You are probably right mate," Harry said, "Trust me I know it hurts but Pompfrey will sort it out. She always has with me and look at how often I get into trouble."

Jimmy chuckled "Well I guess I will head up, don't want to have to spend the night in one of those infernal beds." Jimmy began to slowly stand up holding Harry for support with his good arm. Harry decided to cancel practice that night so everyone could go with Jimmy to the hospital wing.

"Oh wait," Harry called back to the team, "I need someone to help me pack up." They all instantly backed away leaving a stranded Katie to deal with Harry.

"I guess it will be me then," said Katie as she looked around. The rest of the team took that as their que to depart leaving Harry and Katie standing awkwardly in the centre of the quidditch pitch. Harry whipped out his wand and started summoning the hovering cones, bludger cannons and other assorted pieces of equipment that was flying around. Katie followed suit and soon enough the majority of the equipment was packed away in the quidditch chest. Harry grabbed the chest on one side and Katie on the other and they hoisted it up to take it back to the changing rooms.

Harry could see that Katie was struggling and he couldn't help but imagine her muscles straining underneath her robes or for that matter the skin over said muscles. With all the training that she does she must have rock hard abs, he could almost see them tensing as she fought to keep her balance. And her hands. Strong smooth and wrapped around the handle of the chest. What if they were wrapped around his cock instead that would be heavenly.

Harry was starting to grow hard, it was becoming difficult to walk without allowing his problem becoming apparent to the female mere inches away from him. Harry turned his hips away from Katie and limped along beside her lifting the chest between them just a bit higher hoping to cover his crotch from view.

Katie was now glaring at him with furrowed brows making Harry squirm or maybe it was raised, he was not in the least bit sure. An ice cold drop of sweat rolled down his back and made him shiver. He didn't know what she wanted and he needed this to end as quickly as possible. Luckily for him they had reached the entrance to the changing room. They hadn't walked particularly far but he felt like he was about to become the victim of a crime considering the way Katie was staring at him.

The pair shuffled into the room grunting as they shimmied past the benches. Once they reached the equipment locker they hauled the chest up and into its allocated spot. As Harry brought his hands back down he could have sworn he felt something brush up against him. His eyes flicked over to Katie but she was already walking towards the showers. He must have imagined it. He really needed to get into that shower, maybe some cold water will do him some good.

Heading off into the boy's section Harry peeled off his sweat soaked robes and threw them into the hamper for the elves to deal with. He didn't even bother with closing the door as he stepped into the shower; it had a habit of getting stuck and right now he didn't really want to use any more energy than he needed to. He turned the water on and sighed as the water pounded against him soothing his muscles.

He gave it a minute or two before reaching to turn the tap from warm to cold, it's not like he could walk back up to the castle with a broom between his legs. Harry opened his eyes and started to panic, no matter how far he turned the tap the water stayed at exactly the same temperature. He might actually have to walk up to the castle with a hard on right next to Katie in his skinny jeans. What would Katie even say, she would probably slap him? Would he even mind, she does looks cute when she is angry.

He was making it worse, thinking about Katie was definitely not the smartest thing to do right now. Although to be fair that wasn't his fault his brain did not exactly have dibs on the blood supply. Harry jumped and put his hand to his crotch to cover himself, he thought he heard a noise, but it was probably nothing the stands always creaked when the wind was blowing. He went to remove his hand and continue showering when he felt a spark of pleasure from his cock.

Maybe that was it, that was the solution. Harry had no idea if he had time to do what needed to be done before Katie came looking for him but it was his only hope. He put his back against the wall, grabbed his cock and started to stroke away. Closing his eyes, he imagined Katie in front of him once again. This had become his nightly routine but never had he enjoyed it so much as when he knew she was mere meters away from him.

A plaintive sigh of relief escaped his lips as he ran his thumb across the tip of his cock. He let his mind wander to all the things that could be happening between he and Katie. Her mouth on his, breaking away and trailing down his chest kissing her way to the wonder that awaited her between his legs. Harry moaned as he thought of her mouth teasing him, slowly increasing his pleasure. He came closer and closer to the edge, this was shaping up to be the best wank he had ever had.

"Oh God, Katie," Harry moaned his fist still pumping up and down along his shaft.

"Yes," Katie replied smirking as Harry froze mid stroke.

"I should have known that this is what you were doing when you didn't join me in the shower," Katie said to a confused looking Harry.

"What you think I just rubbed my hand against your cock by accident," Katie chuckled.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly looking anywhere but at her.

"Well are you going to invite me to join or what," Katie finally asked. Harry's eyes lit up and before he could even nod an affirmative she had banished her robes and joined him in the shower. Harry stepped away from the wall just in time to catch Katie as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. With her arms hanging around her neck she leaned in and softly placed her lips against his.

That was all the encouragement Harry needed to persuade him to enjoy Katie whilst he still had the chance. He grabbed her ass cheeks and lifted her up, her pussy rubbing against his straining cock. He kept going making sure to keep the pace nice and slow, teasing her the way she had teased him, although if he was honest with himself she was probably winning.

Katie had decided to up the ante and moved her supple lips from his lips across his jaw and to his ear where she gently caressed his earlobe with her tongue. To make matters worse every time he brushed passed her opening she would moan softly into his ear, his cock literally jumped each time. He had to be careful here otherwise it would be over very soon. He had enough crap coming from Malfoy and the Slytherins, he didn't need the girls in the tower calling him the one thrust wonder.

Harry rocked his hips pushing forward every time he dropped Katie back down hoping to get her just as excited as she was, but judging from her lack of moans she wasn't there yet. It was time to even the playing field. Taking a step forward Harry slammed Katie against the cold tiles of the shower and lifted her legs up to his shoulders. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his neck and arched her back begging Harry to lick her lips.

Harry had other ideas, he pushed her flat against the wall and let the water from the shower sprinkle onto her pussy. Harry reached under Katie for the water taps almost losing his balance, Katie grabbed into the shower head keeping them both from tumbling down to the floor. Harry increased the pressure of the shower so that a torrent of water was now pounding onto Katie, of course the shower worked this time unlike when he needed it to before.

This seemed to do the trick, Katie rolled her head back and was simply enjoying the sensation of the flowing water, Harry on the other hand wanted her to be a bit more lively. He grinned as he looked up at her angelic face, it was time for the real magic to begin. Harry kissed up Katie's thigh and towards her opening, he licked around her clit then let his tongue hover right over it making Katie buck her hips before kissing down her other thigh.

He continued his endless teasing of the angel in front of him until she couldn't take it anymore, Katie brought her hands down and forced Harry's head forward and sighed as he finally got to work. He gave up teasing her and went straight to a quick pace, rubbing his tongue in circles around her clit. He didn't have time for any of that fancy crap he wanted her nice and wet so he could shove his cock in her.

Harry moved the water stream away from his face and pressed his fingers into her core. She was hot. It wasn't like he wasn't expecting warmth but damn it was like she was on fire, he needed to get in there and fast. Harry dropped Katie back down and spun her around so that her ass was facing him. Her pussy was just below the level of his cock, this wasn't going to work, he wouldn't be able to put it in.

Katie rubbed her ass up against him encouraging him to get on with it, but he was at a loss as to how to get this going. Fuck it he would just squat a bit. Bending his knees Harry brought his cock to her pussy lips and rubbed it against her clit making her moan lightly. Her juices were literally dripping onto him, he grabbed his cock and spread them evenly over himself so that he wouldn't hurt her before gently pushing himself in.

Harry's cock twitched inside Katie, the pleasure he felt was overwhelming. Katie continued to grind her ass in circles against Harry making him groan in ecstasy. They were barely started and he was on a high. Harry grabbed her hips and slowly pulled out of her before slamming back in. He relished the pleasure he gained from the slow extraction of his penis, and yet as soon as he was almost out he missed the comforting embrace of Katie's pussy causing him to slam himself right back in.

Harry pushed himself to go faster and faster his desire to tease Katie long forgotten replaced by an insatiable lust and the primal urge to thrust as if his life depended on it. Harry's rhythm was lost and yet he still drilled himself into Katie, his cock almost painfully hard. He needed release. He wanted it. It had to happen soon.

However, Harry's body had other ideas, his legs were screaming from being in a squat position for so long he needed to relax. Harry rose to his full height, cock still lodged inside Katie. She got on her tip toes and moaned, it seemed this was just as pleasurable for Katie. Harry grinned again before ploughing into Katie with renewed energy.

He was rocketing towards cumming, he was so close he just needed that bit more. His thrusting was erratic and wild and Katie couldn't get enough of it. He pushed her head against the wall and pulled her arms behind her back. He held her from her elbows and leant backwards thrusting slightly upwards into Katie. Just a few more thrusts. Harry felt Katie constricting around him, he wasn't going to be able to hold on anymore.

Katie screamed in pleasure, her body went weak and she fell back down onto flat feet, Harry slipping out of her. He grumbled his displeasure and spun her around to face him and kissed her passionately. His hands wound up into her hair and he pulled her lips away from his. He pushed her down on to her knees so that she could finish what she started.

Her mouth opened accepting the arrival of Harry's cock. As it approached her tongue flitted out to meet it licking up the precum that had beaded up on the tip. She swirled her tongue around his head wanting him to feel the same pleasure that she did just mere moments ago. She grabbed his shaft and stroked furiously as he had been when she walked in.

Harry was on another planet his body, being taken to places he had never experienced before. He automatically began thrusting himself into Katie's mouth, the sound of her gagging music to his ears. He was covered in so much spit that with one powerful push he was in her throat. He stayed there for a second, revelling in the feeling of her throat closing around his cock. He pulled away letting her catch her breath and pushed right back in.

This was an amazing sensation and he knew he was close. He felt pins and needles travel like a wave through his body. His hands gripped Katie's hair like a vice, he thrust forwards one last time and fired a shot of cum down her neck. He pulled away, his cock waving in the cool outside air, and shot another stream of cum right over her head, the trailing cum landing in her hair. His third and final shot of cum exploded onto her chin and was dripping down onto her boobs.

He reached down and rubbed his cum around her nipples smiling as she pushed her chest towards him. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek, he rubbed his cock between the valley of her breasts and shuddered at how soft they were. It was a shame that he didn't get to play with them but maybe he would get a consolation prize.

"Katie, now that we are both dirty again would you care to join me for an actual shower?" Harry asked. He didn't need to wait for an answer, the mischievous look in her eyes told him they would be "showering" for a while.


End file.
